I Hate You Too
by emmy.luvs.dance
Summary: Massie and Derrick in real life hate each other. But as anonymous pen-pals they really hit is off. This can only spell DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just the summary because the plot is kinda hard to understand if you just jump right into the story soooo here is the official summary! : )

**Summary:** Massie Block's penpal name is Iheartshopping. Derrick's penpal name is 125SoccerDude. Massie and Derrick find a pen pal website and instantly find each other. They love talking to each other but they keep the details about who they are to a minimum. They have no idea that the person that they are talking to is actually the person that they hate the most. In real life Massie and Derrick hate each others guts! Can you spell D-R-A-M-A!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys… I was writing another story but then it got old, and I realized that my plot was already made into a clique story one to many times then I came up with an idea that I haven't ever seen as a clique story before so… I hope you enjoy.

**This story will be told in Derrick's and Massie's POV…**

**TWEEKED VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

**BOCD HIGH SCHOOL HALLYWAY**

**Thursday, April 15****th**

**7:25 A.M.**

Massie Pov:

I gracefully strutted down the hallway with my four best friends by my side. We ran this school. If you compare high school to a jungle I and my friends would be the top pride of lions. (Fierce and ready to strike if we felt threatened) Everybody loves and fears us, and nobody ever tries to get in our way. I, Massie Kristina Block love every minute of it.

I looked over at my four gorgeous friends and smiled at them before walking to my first class of the day (AP Calc). The bell rang bringing me out of my daze and back to the reality of life. I sighed as I rushed to my class trying to figure out what to say to my cranky old teacher in order for her to not give me a detention for being late. When I reached the room I swung the door open loudly as I stepped onto the hard tiles of the floor. The only sound was the sound of my expensive Kate Spade heels clicking and clacking on the cold pavement as I made my way to the teacher. When I reached her desk she looked up at me and glared.

"Ms. Block." She started, the sound of her voice droned on to fill every square foot of the classroom. ""I presume you have a good reason on why you came to my class late. She raised her eyebrows at me almost as if daring me to say something. I smirked; this teacher must have no clue.

"Yeah Mrs. Shise, I do have a good reason for being late." I gave her my million dollar smile and continued. "You see since next week is my 18th birthday I wanted to get each of my teachers a gift thanking them all for their dedication to teaching the next generation all the wisdom that you have been blessed with. Anyway the shipment for your gift came in, and I had to get them right away." I reached into my Marc Jacobs bag and pulled out a gold Tiffany's pen, and handed it over to her. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." I said sweetly giving her my famous innocent look. Mrs. Shise's forehead crinkled in confusion. She then looked back up to me and her eyes softened and she smiled at me.

"Oh that's quite alright dear, just go on and have a seat and we will start class." I rolled my eyes at her stupidity and gracefully went of to my desk which happened to be right next to Derrick Harrington. The one person in this school who could make me lose my cool. He was the definition of the words arrogant and cocky. I swear if you looked up conceited in the dictionary there would be a picture of him there. Derrick looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"God Massie. You get anything you want just because you bribe them." He smirked that annoying smirk and added. "When you get a job, you better hope that your boss is a guy so you can bribe him to." He then proceeded to wink at me. I scowled at him as I tried to rack my brain for a good comeback, but my mind was blank.

"You would think that you pervert. Derrick you are so immature!" I snarled at him. Omg that the best comeback I could think of? Am I loosing my touch? I shook these thoughts out of my head and swiveled back to the front of the classroom to watch the teacher. I heard derrick chuckle and I glared at him, which only made him laugh more. When it was finally my favorite time of the day (lunch time), I grabbed my books and scurried through the hallways to the cafeteria. I burst through the large double doors and flicked my perfectly curled brown hair over my shoulder. I started strutting over to my table to meet my friends only to see that stupid Derrick and his friends were there with my friends.

"Ew it's Massie." Derrick said with disgust in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Puh-Lease, you are lucky that I allow you to even be in my presence." I snapped back at him showing him that I was clearly ready for a mid-day fight. He narrowed his almond shaped caramel eyes at me, and shook his golden locks out of his face.

"Oh! How could I forget? The Great Massie Kristina Block is allowing me to be in her presence." He yelled sarcastically. I smirked.

"That's right, you finally got your facts right." I said and sat down at my table. It looked as if Derrick was going to say another snarky comment, but Cam Fisher wouldn't allow him to.

"Guys!" He said loudly. "Can we please have one lunch in peace without you two battling back and fourth the whole time?" My mouth dropped in shock. Cam never yelled at me. He was my best guy friend and he always stood up for me. After my shock wore off I started to give him a hard glare. When he saw my expression his eyes softened.

"Look, it's just getting annoying that you two always fight wherever we go." Cam explained. Derrick snorted.

"Yo, dude it's not my fault Massie's a dog!" He said. Cam sighed and dropped the subject. I gasped. Really? He has the balls to say that I'm a dog? God I hate him so much. I threw one more glare at Derrick before stomping away from our table. I heard the yelling and arguing coming from behind me but I didn't look back. At the end of the day after I had gotten back home I ran up to my room to log onto chat.

**Massie has logged in…**

**Alicia: Hey gurrl**

**Kristen: Sup Mass**

**Dylan: hey wats up**

**Claire: Hey wat happened to u durin lunch?**

**Alicia: Claire! : (**

**Claire: Wat?**

**Dylan: Gawd kuh-laire that is completely insensitive of you!**

**Kristen: Ah-greed!**

**Massie: Guys… its fine I just went to my class a little early… I didn't want to be around D any longer!**

**Claire: Dylan? Y she is one of out best friends!**

**Kristen: no not Dylan kuh-laire! D! Derrick! Duh**

**Alicia: insert eye roll here.**

**Dylan: I sure hope its not me I didn't do anything! I blame Alicia! **

**Alicia: Thanks dyl… always the loyal type of friend.**

**Dylan: You no it! :P**

**Massie: Of course its derrick! Were would you get the idea that it was Dylan? Gawd sometimes Claire….**

**Kristen: haha ah-greed.**

**Claire: ops I'm having a bit of a blonde day…**

**Massie: really? I would have neva gussed… ;P**

**Alicia: haha ops sry guys I gtg finish my homework… c u in the morning! Lya!**

**Dylan: lya?**

**Alicia: yea… Luv You All… lya**

**Dylan: ahhhh I c**

**Alicia: yea well toodles guys!**

**All: byeee!**

**Alicia has logged off…**

**Dylan: I gtg2 my stupid mom is calling me for something c u later!**

**Dylan has logged off…**

**Massie: im going to go to im pretty beat ill c u in the morning! : )**

**Massie has logged off…**

I sighed as I hit the "x" button on the chat screen. I wasn't really tired I just didn't feel like talking to my friends right now. I decided to check my email.

_1 new message!_

I clicked on the message to read it. It was from 125SoccerDude

_ Hey again my friend. So what have you been up to these past couple days? I've been training for soccer and trying to out run all my lady friends ;) I'm so pumped for spring break this year! Its going to be a blast me plus a hot vacation spot plus my friends equals a one hot time. Although I also have to share it with one of my not so friends but whatever we have a whole island that we can wonder about its not like we have to communicate with each other lol. I wish more girls were like you and not fake and snotty ;) well I got to go and finish my calc. homework._

_Until next time, your friend_

_125SoccerDude_

I smiled to myself and hit the reply button and started typing away.

_Hey hey! I've been great thanks for asking : ) lol just hanging out with my friends shopping and having a good time trying to finish up the last days before spring break. Gez! Somebody is a little fun of themselves aren't they? "all my lady friends" woooow ;) well I hope that you have been having fun with all of your soccer training. Awww thanks! I wish more people were like me to! Lol. Jkjk well ill talk to you lata gtg study : (_

_Till a later date…your amiga_

_Iheartshopping_

I quickly hit the send button before I could chicken out and then proceeded to climb into bed, and let darkness come over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry for the delay it took me a really long time trying to get myself into the point of view of a guy. To write something in Massie's point of view is a lot easier then to write something in a guys point of view. But for this chapter being so late I am extremely sorry. Be sure to re-read chapter one because there were a few minor tweaks that I thought were necessary I will try really hard to get the next chapter done in a weeks time! : ) **

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

**HARRINGTON ESTATE**

**Thursday, April 15**

**6:45 A.M**

**DPOV**

"Derrick get up you loser your going to be late for school!" Sammy yelled her voice Pulling me out of my slumber and into reality.

I groaned and flopped out of my bed and onto carpet of my floor, and leisurely waltzed into my personal bathroom that's connected to my room. As I stepped into the bathroom the cold tiles chilled my feet and made me walk faster to get to my shower. When I got out of my steamy warm shower I glanced briefly at my clook and noticed that I only had 20 min before school started. So I ran over to my closet and threw on a pair of diesel dark wash jeans, and a marc Jacob's plain white shirt. I threw on some black converse, grabbed my backpack and soccer gear and headed down the stairs. As I reached the front door I put on my leather Versace jacket and sunglasses and headed out the door to my baby. My silver Lamborghini.

I sped off to school and arrived 5 minutes before the first bell. I smirked as the chicks awed at me, and quickly surveyed the courtyard for my friends. I found them easily, that was the good part, the bad part was that they were talking to stupid Massie Block and her friends. I scowled and got out of my car and started walking over to my friends. As I reached them Massie was leaving. I gave her a hard glare which she gladly returned and turned to give my attention to my friends. When I looked at them cam was smirking.

"What?" I asked my eyebrows rising on my forehead. My other friend josh finally spoke up. "oh nothing." My eyes instantly shot to his and noticed that all my friends had and equal expressions plastered on their faces. I rolled my eyes and shook my blonde hair out of my eyes. "Seriously what." I asked again, this time with an annoyed tone.

"Oh we are all taking about how you have the hots for Miss Massie Block." Kemp said, waggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor. I looked at him with a look of pure disgust.

"yeaaaa… no. me and Massie hate each other." I told them in a duh tone. Suddenly Plovert started to chuckle, and the entire group looked back at him.

"I was just thinking…" Plovert started when Josh interrupted. "Oh no. that's never a good sign." We all laughed except for Plovert who was busy glaring at Josh over that comment. Then he continued. "Any way I was just thinking how great the sex would be. I mean hate sex? With the hottest girl at school? I don't see any negatives." He finished with a smirk. I looked over at him disgusted. Sex? With Massie Block that's wrong on so many levels. I shook my head and started to head to my first class of the day.

As I stepped into AP calc I shuffled over to my seat in the middle of the room. I sat and slouched into my seat and stared straight ahead. I hadn't even realized that the bell had rang until the door opened again revealing Massie Block as she stepped into the room, and an annoyed teacher demanding to know why she was late. I grinned and leaned back in my seat trying to get comfortable, I was going to enjoy watching Massie get in trouble. Right as I thought she wasn't going to be able to buy herself out of the pickle that she got herself into she pulled a famous massie block move. She pulled out a gold Tiffany's pen, and gave it to her teacher saying that it was a gift, and that that was the reason she was late for class. Really! How stupid can these teachers get! How can they not see through Massie Block and her evil plans? Although she did look hot today… O god! What am I thinking! Massie block is not hot! Massie block is not hot! Massie block is not hot! I kept chanting this over and over to myself until I felt her presence. I looked up at her and smirked.

"God Massie you get anything you want just because you bribe them." I told her, and waited for my comment to sink in before continuing. "When you get a job you better hope your boss is a guy so you can bribe him to!" then I winked at her just to make her extra mad. It seemed to work because I could see the anger growing in her eyes. Until she finally snapped.

"You would think of that you pervert! God Derrick you are so immature!" Ha I inwardly laughed in my head. Telling me that I'm immature? That's the best thing that she could come up with? I let out a chuckle and Massie turned her head to glare at me but that just made me laugh more! AP calc finally ended, and Massie stormed out of the room in a hurry. I rolled my eyes and leisurely walked out of the classroom and to my next class, when I was almost to my next class I felt a hand pull at my wrist and a voice fill my ears.

"Hey baby what do you say we skip class and go and do something fun…." I looked over and noticed that It was Olivia Ryan, the girl that's been crushing on my since… well I can't even remember since when its been that long. I tried to push her off of me when Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons came up behind me.

"Buzz off Duh-Livia." Alicia sneered. Olivia took a step forward. "Or What?" she challenged. Alicia said no more she just glared a piercing glare and Olivia shrank away into the crowd practically cowering in fear. I rolled my eyes at the catty girls and started to walk away.

"Hey Derrick!" Claire chirped in her unusually happy voice. "Yeah mhm hi." I responded. I saw Massie enter her room and she stopped and turned around meeting my eyes. We glared at each other before she went into her classroom. Beside me Claire sighed.

"What?" I asked her confused. "Don't you get it?" She asked. I just crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly Alicia was on my other side again. "She's talking about you and Massie and how you guys are supposed to be together." Alicia sighed longingly.

"Hey guys what are we talking about?" Dylan Marvil asked. I rolled my eyes. What was this? Some kind of in between class pow wow? "Just about how Derrick and Massie are total soul mates." Claire responded to Dylan's earlier question. "Oh! Yeah I totally agree they are like made for each other." She agreed.

"Guys! I'm still right here, I can here everything you say. Can you guys please stop talking about me and Massie? First the guys, and now you girls? What is the deal!" I exclaimed ready for a full explanation. "Were just trying to get you two to see what refuse to see on your own." Dylan answered easily flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Whatevs guys I got to go to my next class, see you at lunch!" She continued, and then walked away. Claire and Alicia also headed to their class, and I was walking down the hall to my next class alone again. I took my spot next to Josh and in back of Kristen, and got ready for the lesson by pulling out my phone and starting a conversation with the guys.

**Derrick: Yo Dudes, wat up?**

**Cam: Ntm just sitting in class**

**Josh: Dude! Im right next to you!**

I rolled my eyes at josh and glanced over at him.

**Derrick: Whaever dude…**

**Cam: Where are the other guys anyway?**

**Josh: probably paying attention to the teacher… nerds**

**Derrick: Nah… Knowing kemp and plovert there probably off somewhere flirting with girls trying to find an easy target! **

**Cam: Ha! So true!**

**Josh: Derrick put ur phone down the teachers comin this way.**

**Derrick: Fine whatever c u at lunch cammy boy!**

**Cam: come on u no I hate that name!**

I smirked at cams response. I always called him cammy boy just to tick him off, and most of the time it worked. I slouched down in my desk and waited as the time went by and the minute hand ticked away until finally the bell rang. Nothing exciting happened the rest of the morning… but I wouldn't exactly call the beginning of my morning exciting either but oh well. I walked over to the café with my signature smirk set on my face and sat down in my spot happy with my entrance. Kristen rolled her blue eyes.

"And you guys say WE are the drama queens… have u taken a look at your friend Derrick over there he is the definition of a drama queen. I only smirked at her in response. Just then three other bodies plopped themselves down at out table. I glanced up from my lunch to notice that it was only Alicia, Claire, and Dylan. No Massie I thought, maybe she got ran over by a bus! Or got a deadly disease and she can never show her face in public again I thought. I must have spoken to soon though because the devil herself came through the café doors and started heading our way.

"Ew it's Massie!" I say as soon as she gets close enough to hear me. She didn't even seem fazed by my remark, she only rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease you are lucky I even allow you to be in my presence." She snapped.

I shook my hair out of my eyes and responded. "Oh that's right, how could I forget the great Massie Christina Block is allowing me to be in her presence." I rolled my eyes. How could she be so vain! "That's right, you finally got your facts right." She smirked, and her amber colored eyes beamed with victory. That's it I thought as I stood up ready for an all out fight when cam fisher interrupted.

"Guys!" he all but shouted. "Can we please have one lunch in peace without you two battling back and fourth the whole time?" my mouth went wide in shock, and so did Massie's. Cam was never the type to yell, especially to yell at Massie since everybody new they were like brother and sister. I was about to say something else but then I noticed the look that Massie was giving Cam and stayed quiet. Cam being the softy that he is look at Massie with and apologetic look on his face and continued.

"Look, its just getting annoying that you two always fight wherever we go." He explained. I scoffed. "Yo, dude it's not my fault Massie's a dog!" I said matter-of-factly. As soon as the words left my mouth I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. GREAT now I've don't it. Massie gave me one hard look before stomping away from the table and out of the café. As soon as she was gone I had eight cold glares directed at me.

"Really dude? Really?" Chris Povert asked me. I shook my head and went back to eating my lunch. After lunch the rest of the day ticked by and finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day. I was about to do a happy dance when I remembered that I still had to go to soccer practice. I got home at about 5:30 and ate the pasta that my mom had made for dinner and then proceeded to go up to my room and do my homework. As it was nearing 9 o' clock my black MAC BOOK dinged with a new email. I glanced at my inbox to see that it was a message from _Iheartshopping._

I clicked on the message.

_Hey hey! I've been great thanks for asking : ) lol just hanging out with my friends shopping and having a good time trying to finish up the last days before spring break. Gez! Somebody is a little fun of themselves aren't they? "all my lady friends" woooow ;) well I hope that you have been having fun with all of your soccer training. Awww thanks! I wish more people were like me to! Lol. Jkjk well ill talk to you lata gtg study : (_

_Till a later date… your amiga_

_Iheartshopping_

I smiled at her response and began to type away at the keys.

_ Hahahaha. You say I'm full of myself? Hahaha. I have actually been having fun with soccer and stuff, and everthing has been going pretty smoothly here xcept for the occasional drama with friends lol. I just cant wait till break which is now only one day away : ) then it's goodbye for a week and a half to all my snotty stuck up teachers, and hello to all the beach babes of Hawaii! ;) jkjk but I am really done with school for a while I just want to sit back and relax… well I should let you get back to you're studing lol _

_Talk to you later!_

_125Soccerdude_

**Here are the outfit for the girls for this chapter al re-done. The outfits are all on p o l y v o r e. c o m**

**Massie: .com/cgi/set?id=25920732**

**Alicia: .com/cgi/set?id=29097154**

**Dylan: .com/cgi/set?id=29156059**

**Kristen: .com/cgi/set?id=29238197**

**Claire: .com/cgi/set?id=29255202**

_**Please review! I really like story alerts… but I like review with constructive criticism more : )**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again guys! Thanks to everybody that review the last chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated :) I hope you like this chapter! I tried my hardest to get this one out as fast as I could!**

***Disclaimer* I don't own anything that this story makes reference to! Now on to the story!**

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

**DANCE PRACTICE**

**Friday, April 16**

**3:55 P.M**

**MPOV**

Ah five… six…seven…eight. I shouted over the music that was blasting out from the loudspeaker. I ran my newly French manicured hand through my slightly sweaty chocolate brown hair and watched as my team re-did my newest routine to Because the Night by Cascada. I glanced over at the iPod that was sitting in its iPod dock to check the time which was 4. "Ok guys that's a wrap I'll see you guys after break!" I shouted while turning the music off. Everybody came running over to the bleachers to collect their stuff.

"Great routine Massie, I love it." Dakota Clark, an A-list junior called out. Everybody else nodded, and called out "Yea great routine" or "Totally love it" as they quickly evacuated the field to their cars. I looked over to my right and saw Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire standing there with guilty looks on their faces. I narrowed my amber eyes at them as I picked up all of my belongings.

"What is with you guys? You all have this weird look on your faces." I stated with my perfectly sculpted eyebrows crinkled in confusion. When none of them responded I turned my confused look into a glare, silently demanding for an explanation. Finally Alicia spoke up. "Uh Mass…" she started out. "We kind of promised the guys that we would come and watch the end of their soccer practice…" she trailed off waiting for my reaction. I wasn't mad at all I mean the guys are my friends, but I can't believe they would say "sure" without even asking if we had any plans for our Friday night sleepover! I mean come awwn we are leaving first thing tomorrow. But whatevs it is vacation after all.

"Ahhh, I see. Well how long does their practice go? I guess we could squeeze them in. Maybe they can even come over to my place for an hour or two." I said in an uninterested tone. They all looked shocked by my reaction.

"Their practice goes until 4:45." Claire said. I nodded and began to head over to the soccer field. On my right Dylan squealed. "Ehmygawd! I get to see Chris!" we all laughed at her giddiness and mindlessly chatted on our way to the field. Once we got there we sat down, as I sat the cool metal bit at my thighs as I took my place between Leesh, and Kris.

They were each going on and on about their "oh so hawt crushes" so I just took out my Iphone and began to play angry birds. "Hey Mass" Kristen said from beside me in a sing song voice as she nudged me. "I just saw Derrick Harrington checking you out!" She continued with a smile on her rosy red cheeks. I looked up and sure enough he was in the goal looking over at me. Suddenly I felt four pairs of eyes on me and I turned around to look at my ah-noying friends. They all had huge smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes at them and looked down at my IPhone to continue my exciting game of angry birds.

"So Massie, I guess you just couldn't get enough of me could you?" I heard somebody call over to me. I sighed and glanced up at the totally hot Derrick Harrington…. Wait! No! Derrick is totally the opposite of hot! I want somebody nice, and caring, and somebody totally what he is not! I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah… you wish Harrington. I've tried all I can to get rid of you, but unfortunately a few of my best friends have oddly picked you to hang with. So therefore I am stuck with you." I finished with a smirk set of my face.

"Wow harsh Block. And here I was thinking that all this time you actually had a crush on me." He replied with a smirk. I heard Claire whisper to the rest of the group, "Here we go again." That's when I knew I had to stop, before this got way out of hand like it did yesterday at lunch. So I stood up smoothed out my purple athletic shorts, and white dance shirt and looked derrick straight in the eye. My eyes pierced into his. "Look, I'm not going to fight with you tonight, so just grow up Derrick!" I snapped. I looked over to everybody else, and started to ignore the fact that Derrick was even there at all.

"Hey do you all want to come over to my place and go swimming for a couple hours?" I asked the guys. Leesh, Dyl, Kris, and Claire all had excited looks on their faces. If you ask me they all looked like lbrs but that's what friends are for. I smiled at how happy they each look. The guys all said sure, and said that they would come over in a half an hour. That meant that the girls and I didn't have much time to get fabulous before they would get there. We quickly headed over to my estate and went upstairs to get changed into our swim wear.

We were all gigging and talking trying to decide what bikini looked the best on each of us. Alicia stepped forward and quieted everybody. "Ok, ok guys the boys are going to be here in a few. Rate Me!" I smiled my million dollar smile and brought my brush up to my mouth and spoke in an announcer's voice. "Miss Alicia Rivera today is modeling for us today a striped blue and white halter top bikini from Ralph Lauren! Super cute! I give it a 9.4" I finished.

"9.5" Claire said.

"9.2" Kristen smiled.

"9.4" Dylan agreed. Alicia just smiled and backed up again. Next Kristen stepped and I continued with announcing. "Miss Gregory is wearing a dark, and light blue plaid bikini from Burberry. That's really cute, I give it a….." I smiled and paused for dramatic effect. "9.5" Alicia, Dylan and Claire all agreed. She smiled her victory smile and said a quick "thanks" and stepped backwards by Alicia.

"Ok next up Dylan." She stepped forward modeling for us her bikini. "Miss Marvil is wearing a pick tie die Ralph Lauren bikini, and she is rocking it!" I giggled as Dylan started working it like a photo shoot. "I give the ah-dorable bikini a 9.3." I smiled at her again and watched as the redhead took a bow.

"Next up is Miss Lyons." Claire stood up from her place on my purple beanbag chair that had been placed in the huge closet. "Claire is wearing a solid baby blue Miu Miu bikini. I give it a 9." I finished.

"My turn" I stated and began to model my bikini. Dylan started to evaluate my choice of bikini. "Miss Massie Block is wearing for us today an Emilio Pucci blue, purple, and green patterned bikini."

"I give it a 9.9" Claire said

"9.8" Alicia gave it.

"9.9" Dylan and Kristen both gave me. Just as we finished the doorbell rang downstairs. The girls all squealed and all but started jumping up and down in place.

"Miss Block!" My maid Inez called. "There are some boys here for you and your friends!" I stuck my head out the door of my bedroom and called down to her to have the boys meet them at the indoor pool that's connected my large mansion. I turned around to my girls and told them that I would meet them downstairs and that I was going to go and get Inez to get us some snacks. My feet smacked against the cold tiles of my kitchen as I waltzed over to Inez.

"Hey Inez…" I asked with a sugary sweet tone added to my voice. Her tired dull gray eyes looked up to me and asked me silently ask me what. "Do you think that you could bring me and my friends some snacks?" I continued. She only nodded silently and then went to work getting various snacks and drinks for me. I smiled satisfied and started to walk out to the pool room.

I opened the large glass double doors that lead out the pool and a gust of hot air flooded around me engulfing me in the warmth. Everybody stopped and looked over at me and smiled, then motioned for me to head over to them. As I was walking I failed to notice a slippery spot on the cement. I felt my feet come out from under me and I saw the water of the pool coming faster, and faster to my face and body. I tightly closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the water to hit, but it never came. The only thing I felt were two arms wrapped around my size 0 waist.

The pair of arms lifted me up away form the cold water and set me up right on my feet. I spun around to see who my hero was. As I twisted around I was met with a pair of wide caramel colored eyes. EHMYGAWD! My mind was racing a million miles and minute as I looked into the eyes on Derrick Harrington. I looked deep into his eyes and for a minute we were somewhere else. Somewhere, where we were all alone and there was the two of us. Somewhere, where we didn't hate each other, and maybe even had a connection between us. I didn't know how long we were standing there looking into each others eyes until somebody started making kissy noises.

I looked down and coughed before moving out of his embrace. Just then Inez came into the room with the snacks that I had requested for her to bring in. I instructed for her to put it on the table that was by the door, and then she was on her way out the door. I glanced back at Derrick who was still staring down at the pools water. Suddenly he snapped out of it and met my eyes again, but with a different look in his eyes. I walked over to him and tried to look anywhere but into his eyes.

"Uh.. Listen Derrick…" I started. "I uh just wanted to say you know thanks, for you know… saving me from falling into the water." I said stuttering slightly, well because it's not everyday that you say thanks to somebody that you hate. It took him a minute to respond, but eventually he did.

He looked me in the eyes and smirked. "It's ok Block, I knew it was only a matter of time before you feel for me." I felt my jaw drop. Ehmygawd! I thought. What a jerk! I cannot believe that he could be such a jerk! And to think that I thought that maybe things could be different between us, that maybe we could be friends. I glared at him, and sent a piercing look into his eyes. I could see him visibly flinch, and I just scoffed and turned around.

"Wooow Derrick, that's really mature. I actually thank you for something, and all you can say is that you knew I would fall for you eventually. Thanks a lot jerk." I then turned away from him and ignored him for the rest of the night. It was about 8 when Kendra came into the room.

"Massie, its time for the boys to go home." She said. "You will see them early in the morning for your trip, so you girls better get your beauty sleep."

"Yeah I have to finish packing to." Cam said and he chuckled. They guys filed out of the room, and the girls and I headed out to the cabana to talk and hopefully get some sleep. We flopped down onto our sleeping bags that were set up in a pinwheel formation and got comfortable before Claire suggested that we do something.

"Ehmygawd! Lets play truth or dare!" Kristen exclaimed obviously excited about the game. We all nodded and began the game.

"Me first! Me first!" Dylan exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled. "Truth or dare?" I questioned. She sat there pretending to stroke an imaginary beard while she made up her mind. "Truth." She finally said. "ok… if you could be somebody else for a day, who would it be?" I asked.

"That's easy." Dylan replied. "Rachel Ray! I love to try new foods." She smiled and big toothy grin at all of us, and we just laughed. "Okay uhhh… Leesh truth or dare?" Alicia responded immediately with dare. As soon as those words came out of her mouth Dylan's bright smile became an evil look as she told her, her dare. "I dare you to call Dakota Clark and confess your "love" for her." Alicia's jaw dropped to the ground and she gave Dylan a hard glare, but eventually she pulled out her phone and began to dial a number. She then put it on speakerphone while we waited.

Riiinnnggg…..Riiinnnggg….Riiinnnggg

"Hello?" Dakota's voice filled the room and Alicia took one more glare at Dylan before speaking.

"Hi Dakota, it's me Alicia. I just wanted to say that I'm completely in love with you, and that I can't hide my feelings for you any longer." She said turning red from embarrassment. I just smirked at my friend. "Uhhh" Dakota answered. "Alicia are you drunk?" I suddenly couldn't hold it in any longer and I burst out laughing along with everybody else. Alicia quickly hung up the phone and turned her look over to me to glare at me.

"Well if you think this is sooo funny then truth or dare Massie?" I just smiled and replied "Truth."

Alicia smiled sweetly, and I wondered what I had just gotten myself into by choosing truth. "So we saw your little run in with Derrick at the pool today. So I want you to tell me the truth. What the heck was going on there!" my smile disappeared as quickly as it came. My hands became clammy and my pits started to prickle as my friends waited for my response.

"Nothing really happened." I started. "I almost fell into the pool, and Derrick just happened to catch me. He probably didn't even realize it was me, other wise he would have let me fall." I finished. "See not as interesting as you thought huh?" they only rolled their eyes as if they knew that something else happened between Derrick and I but they let it go. Claire yawned.

"I'm beat, let's get some sleep. I don't want to be tired tomorrow." Claire said as she nestled into her plush blankets. We all nodded and settled into the blankets and pillows as I turned off the lights that light the cabana. Suddenly it was quiet and the only noise you could hear were the quiet breaths of my friends surrounding me. I got used to the noises around me and fell asleep thinking about the eventful vacation that lay ahead of us.

**Well there it was… I tried to add a little Massington in there to keep you guys interested ;) I hope that you like this chapter! More of the penpals will be coming up in the next chapter, but I just wanted to add this for everybody!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! im really sorry that I haven't updated in a while… I know what I want to do with this story and even how I want it to end I just cant figure out how to get from here to there. But now its summer break and I have more then half an hour a day to try and write this story. I am going to try to start updating once a week but it is extremely hard since I have AP u.s. history summer school class that we can take to not do a paper during the school year, and I have dance practice, and im getting my lifeguard training but I will try my hardest **

***Disclaimer* I do not own the things my story makes reference to.**

**WESTCHESTER, NY**

**Soccer PRACTICE**

**Friday, April 16**

**4:00 P.M**

**Derrick POV:**

I grunted as I punted the ball out of the goalie box and back into the playing field. I really loved soccer; it was the time of the day where nothing mattered except the game. I had received a scholarship to Colombia and I would be attending medical school there in the fall. Although I do not understand why schools pay you to play the game that you enjoy playing in the first place but whatever. I tried to turn my full attention back to the game but I was distracted again with Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and the dreaded Massie heading to the bleachers to sit down. I glared at thin air at the thought of Massie being at my practice. I'm surprised that she hasn't thrown a tantrum yet that she actually has to be in the same vicinity as me.

I kept throwing curious glances in her direction because…. Well I actually don't have a reason I just keep letting my gaze wonder over to her form, which was now inspecting her Iphone. I glanced over again to find her eyes locked with mine. I shuffled nervously and then fully returned to playing soccer. Practice finally ended at 4:45 and I jogged over to my group of friends who were now heading over to the girls. You know I have no problem with the other four girls, its just Massie I can't stand. My friends always tell me to try to get along with her more, but it's just to damn fun making her angry. I smirk to myself before calling over to Massie.

"So Massie, I guess you just couldn't get enough of me could you?" I felt a smirk rising on my face.

"Yeah… you wish Harrington. I've tried all I can to get rid of you, but unfortunately a few of my best friends have oddly picked you to hang with. So therefore I am stuck with you." She instantly snipped back at me. I felt my ego take a little blow but brushed it off.

"Wow harsh Block. And here I was thinking that all this time you actually had a crush on me." Yea, take that block! I thought to my self. That when I heard Claire whisper to the rest of the group.

"Here we go again." I knew Massie heard it to, and suddenly her entire form and her stance changed.

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you tonight, so just grow up Derrick! Hey do you all want to come over to my place and go swimming for a couple hours?" I knew she was still pretty upset with me, and that if her friends weren't all there that she probably would have continued to banter with me all night. But the fact that she was willing to stop for her friends made me have a little bit more respect for her, Massie really cared about her friends and she will do pretty much anything for them so matter what.

I finally popped back into reality when I heard all the guys agree to go over to Massie's, and since I didn't want to be a loner I also reluctantly agreed. We decided to meet over at her house in a half an hour so we could go home, shower, and change. The moment I was done changing at my house, I walked down to the kitchen to inform my mother where I was going to be spending the majority of my night, and it just so happens that my annoying brat of a sister, had apparently just gotten home from college and overheard our conversation.

"Oh la la." I heard Sammy's voice sound out through the kitchen. I closed my eyes and wished her away, but apparently that didn't work since her voice kept going.

"So you're going to the Block House?" She questioned. "Did you and Massie finally come to terms with you're feelings and confess you're love for one another?" she said making kissing noises at the end. I simply glared at her.

"I'm leaving" I stated. "I'll be home later." And I started to head to the front door.

"Have fun baby brother!" I heard Sammy's voice call out again. I did nothing to respond to her. I only scowled to myself, and slammed the door on my way out. I pulled up to block household, and noticed I was the first one there. Probably because I lived the closest to her, but since I did NOT want to be alone with Massie and her friends, I waited for the other guys to arrive. Josh arrived first, and I slowly rolled out of my car to go and meet up with him.

"Yo." Josh said as he looked up at me and nodded. I inwardly shook my head, Josh had never been the type of guy to have very long responses, hell I've know him since we were little kids and he still hasn't changed much in the respect over the years.

"Hey man, where are the other guys? They are still coming right?" I questioned curiously. Josh only looked up at me and smirked.

"Yah man, we're still coming, don't get you're granny panties in a bunch you'll be able to see Massie soon enough." Cam called out. I turned and saw the Cam, Plovert, and Kemp all in their swim trunks apparently ready to get to the pool. I narrowed my eyes at Cam and his response.

"That's not why I asked!" I protested. "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't being ditched at the witches lair." I finished with a laugh. I glanced up to see that my friends did not agree with my joke, well except for Plovert who found it incredibly funny.

"Hahahaha the witches lair! Oh that's a good one Derrick. Oh man." He said as he finished his laughing fit. We rolled our eyes and headed to the front door. Their house maid came to the door and said that we were welcome to head straight to the pool room and that the girls would be arriving momentarily.

The moment we entered the pool Plovert, and Kemp were off bounding into the pool with a huge cannonball, making the water spill out over the walls of the pool. It was then that four of the five girls made their first appearance all dressed up in their blueberry, and Choo Choo train or whatever stupid designer bikinis they were wearing. I glanced up at them my eyes glimmering with hope.

"Hey did the witch melt on her way down here?" I asked them seriously. Alicia just let out a huff.

"You know Derrick, Instead of spending all your time hating each other can you just become friends!" she said, a frustrated tone lacing through her words. I kept quiet this time. It was shocking that I, Derrick Harrington, did not have a snarky remark of any kind so I just let it go and stayed silent as the girls went and turned up the music. It was then that Massie burst through the doors making her "grand" entrance. If it were anybody else I could have laughed at the sight. Massie was walking over to the chairs where her friends were all reading magazines in lounge chairs when she started to slip on the slippery wet tiles. Her body was hurtling toward the water, and almost like a reflex I reached out and snatched her back, away from the water.

After her feet were firmly planted on the ground she twisted her body so that she had a full view of me. I'm fairly certain she almost had a heart attack from the shock. I still hadn't let her out of my arms yet and we were still looking into each others eyes. It was like a drug, I couldn't stop I couldn't pull myself away from her wide amber eyes. That all changed when somebody started making kissing noises. I instantly pulled back as I felt her pry her way out of my hold. I didn't get what happened just a few seconds ago. Me and Massie hated each other right? Right.

I kept having an internal argument with myself as Inez brought in a try of drinks and snacks for us to have. The second after she was gone Massie was over by me again looking like she was in a very awkward situation.

"Uh.. Listen Derrick…" She started. "I uh just wanted to say you know thanks, for you know… saving me from falling into the water." She finished tripping on her own words. I was shocked. Did Massie just apologize to me? I had no idea how to respond should I be nice and say "yup" or what?

I finally looked up at her, I'm Derrick Harrington I'm not some prissy princess girl. I smirked at her and finally responded. "It's ok Block, I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for me."

I could have sworn I saw her mouth drop, and I could feel the anger rolling off her she suddenly glared at me with her death glare and I think I felt myself flinch at how mad she was. Oh no I thought to myself. Great Derrick tick her off even more.

"Wooow Derrick, that's really mature. I actually thank you for something, and all you can say is that you knew I would fall for you eventually. Thanks a lot jerk." She suddenly snapped at me. Massie pretty much ignored me for the remainder of the night, which I am beyond thankful for, the night was actually pretty fun after the whole incident with Massie. Since tomorrow we are leaving for vacation, Kendra came in at around 8 o'clock telling us that it was time to leave.

We all climbed out of the pool and dried off a little bit before saying goodnight to the girls. Finally we left and headed out to our cars. I was almost to my car, and I felt my self getting more anxious by each step I took. I was almost home free from any questions but finally somebody just had to pop the question.

"So Derrick, you looked like you were really enjoying having Massie in your arms." Josh said over to me, and the rest of the guys snickered.

"Yea, it was like watching one of those sappy love stories where the couple just got back together and then they have a moment where they hug." Kemp said stating his opinion. Plovert just looked over at him with a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"How do you even know that Kemp?" He asked, shaking his head slightly. Kemp just shrugged his shoulders. Josh and Cam however where still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"It was nothing, really." I said trying to convince them that I did not enjoy Massie in my arms. "It was just a reflex, nothing more." I finished. They looked mostly convinced so we continued on our way hopping into our cars and driving home. As I got home and stepped into my house through the front door I was again met with my stupid sister again bugging me for details that never even happened in the first place!

"So Der, how was the love of your life?" She asked me with a sly smile on her face. I groaned and tried to get around Sammy, but I didn't succeed she suddenly asked.

"Come on baby brother everyone knows you and Massie are made for each other." Suddenly Harris Fisher bolted to a sitting position on our couch and looked over to me with his eyes wide and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Dude!" He shouted. "You like MASSIE!" His laughter made me even more annoyed. I closed my eyes and finally got around Sammy and ran up the stairs but stopped on the top one and turned back to face them.

"No, Harris I do not like Massie for your information!" I snapped. "And Sammy, I hope you are out of this house and back at college by the time I get back from my vacation so I don't have to deal with you and your annoying self!" I said still glaring at her. She only smiled at me and waved good bye to me as I turned my back on her and went up to my room on the third floor.

I didn't really feel like going to bed so I decided to check my email for any messages from my penpal. I logged in, but there were no new messages from her, so I reluctantly turned my computer off and sat back in my chair. I sat there trying to think of something I could do but I came up with no solutions, I had already thrown my stuff together for vacation so I didn't have to do that. Finally I just decided to go and take a shower before going to bed.

**So was that an ok chapter? I hope so… but anyway I will try to update next week or something, but I am going on a mini vacation this week leaving Thursday and returning late on Sunday so I will either post a new chapter Wednesday, of probably Monday. Have a good week!**

***Review Please!* **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone im sorry that i havent updated in a long time but i just got back into it so here is the next chapter! Please** REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

Chapter 6 Massie POV

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

I sighed as I finally got my fifth and last oversized Louis Vuitton suitcase down the last flight of stairs and onto the main level. I spun around on my Gucci clad heels, and made my way to the front door. As I opened the giant mahogany entrance a gust of wind bit at my cheeks and blew my curled hair around my face. I called Isaac over to help me and then at last my five suitcases were ready and in the car and I was ready for my last spring break before college. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire were trudging along behind me trying to get their bags to Isacc.

"Ehmagawd! Is all of this luggage even going to fit in this car?!" Alicia exclaimed swiping her stick straight hair out of her face.

"It Better!" Dylan jumped in. "I need every single one of these suitcases in order to survive!" Kristen just rolled her eyes at Dylan's comment.

"I'm pretty sure you would b able to survive without all of the stuff your dragging along with you on this trip!" She handed the last of her suitcases over to Issac before continuing, "We are only going to be gone two weeks, not two months!"

"Yeah uh Kris, you're one to talk you have just as many suitcases as the rest of us." I told her raising my eyebrows in her direction. Suddenly the sound of the car trunk slamming down alerted me to the fact that we were ready to go. I grabbed the handle of the sleek black Range Rover with my newly manicured hand before opening the door and climbing into the plush leather seats with my friends pilling in behind me.

Once we were all settled into the car I grabbed my IPhone 5 out of my bag, and hit the camera button.

"Hey guys lean in" I told them holding the phone out in front of me. The all leaned in close together and I quickly snapped a picture. I brought the phone back to my lap and shot off a tweet saying "Off to Hawaii with my besties! #springbreak"

Claire let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. "I can't believe in a few hours we are going to be on a beach in our bikinis with hot guys all around us to look at." She said dreamily.

"Looking for hot guys?" Dylan asked her. "Is Cam starting to get to boring for you?" Claire just rolled her eyes.

"No Cam's not getting boring for me. I love Cam. I said I was going to look, not touch. There's nothing wrong with looking." She said.

"Point!" Alicia shouted out. I felt myself smiling at my friends. They are seriously the best people in my life.

"Thank god looking isn't bad or else me and Plovert would have broken up a long time ago!" Dylan pointed out. "You know we are going to a beach that's going to be filled with hot guys, and all of us have boyfriends. Well except for you Mass." I just smirked in response to that comment.

Kristen let out a small laugh. "Puh-lease! Massie so does have a guy. She just doesn't realize it yet. I'm counting down the days until her and Derrick get together once and for all."

"Seriously guys! Not this again! There is no way is hell that me and Derrick will ever get together!" I chimed in. "Derrick is a selfish pig who doesn't care about the feelings of anybody else." Dylan and Kristen just smirked at me, and Alicia just smiled.

"You know we love you Mass." Claire told me glancing over at me. I decided to check through my email really quick. As I logged in I saw another email from 125Soccerdude. I smiled as I opened it and read it.

_**Hahahaha. You say I'm full of myself? Hahaha. I have actually been having fun with soccer and stuff, and everthing has been going pretty smoothly here xcept for the occasional drama with friends lol. I just cant wait till break which is now only one day away : ) then it's goodbye for a week and a half to all my snotty stuck up teachers, and hello to all the beach babes of Hawaii! ;) jkjk but I am really done with school for a while I just want to sit back and relax… well I should let you get back to you're studying lol **_

_**Talk to you later!**_

_**125Soccerdude**_

_**Ehmagawd! You're going to Hawaii? Me to! That's so cool! Hey we mig**__**ht even see each other on the beach lol. Me and my friends are going to be staying at a house resort type of thing on the beach so I plan to tan and swim the entire time! Haha I'm really not looking forward to the plane ride thought. First class is nice, but any type of plane ride is just boring haha. Hopefully it will go pretty fast. Ooo yay we just pulled up to the airport! Time to go!**_

_**Iheartshopping**_

Issac looked back at up after he had pulled the car up to the curb of the airport parking lot. I clapped my hands out of excitement and looked over at my friends. I opened the door and slid out onto the curb, my Gucci heels smacked down onto the pavement.

"Ehmagawd everyone has their tickets right?" Kristen suddenly called out worried. I glanced over at her.

"Yea Kris, don't worry." I giggled. Kristen is always worried about that kind of stuff. Of all my friends she is deffs the most responsible. Issac finished putting all the luggage onto a cart and started rolling it into the building. I looked down at my watch '8:15'. We still have 45 more minutes until our flight.

"Guys I'm going on a coffee run. Want anything?" I addressed them. I desperately need my morning caffeine.

"Yes Please!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Duh! The usual please!" Alicia added. The other two also wanted one so I went on my way to the airport Starbucks for our drinks. As I walked inside I noticed that the line was super long with other teens and adults waiting for their drinks. I sighed and got in line. 10 minutes later I had our drinks and I was heading over to the cart where napkins were.

I found myself staring at the hot ass of some guy. I smiled. I love being single and ready to mingle. I walked over and looked up at the guy from under my eyelashes and was suddenly very disappointed at what I saw.

"God I thought you were going to be some new hot guy." I told the guy. They just laughed in response.

"Wow thanks Mass. I am hot thank you very much." Cam told me. "But I have Claire so I'm unfortunately off the market for you." He pulled me under his arm and we started off towards the exit of the small coffee shop. I giggled at his behavior.

"I'm going to take these drinks back to the girls. I'll see you on the plane." I smiled at him and turned to go back in the direction where my friends currently are waiting for their drinks. We sat and talked about random topics until it was time to get on the plane.

They called our seat numbers and we stood up to go and show the flight attendant our tickets and started the walk to get on the plane. Once we were on we decided to choose our seats. I felt Claire's eyes on me and I finally glanced up at her annoyed.

"Am I a museum exhibit Kuh-laire?" I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"No Mass." She responded.

"Then why do you keep looking at me?!" I finished. Claire just sighed in response. Dylan jumped in then.

"Um Mass I think she just didn't know how to tell you…. We were wondering… since you know… we all have boyfriends we kinda wanted to sit by them on the flight." She pointed out. I narrowed my eyes. What type of person do they think I am? Why would I care if they sit by their boyfriends?

"Umm yea duh of course you can sit by them. Why would I care." I answered. They all just glanced at each other and shrugged. Then they all went to go and sit in the seat that they wanted. I chose a seat in the middle row between all my friends.

As I sat down in my chair I sank down into the comfy seat and closed my eyes. Hopefully I will be able to catch up on some sleep on the ride. I popped my ear buds into my ears and turned on 'Don't hold the Wall' by Justin Timberlake.

About five minutes later I heard some voices mumbling around me. Then I felt someone bump my knees and the seat next me moved as someone sat down. Annoyed by the sudden movement I removed my ear buds and looked to the right where the person had just sat down. For the second time today I was disappointed and furious about who I saw.

"What are you doing here Derrick?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Chill Block. There were no other seats." He told me. I quickly looked around hoping that what he was telling me wasn't true. There is no way that I will be able to survive the entire ride if I have to sit by HIM.

"Well than you can go and sit in coach." I told him in a duh voice. He just shook his head at me.

"Look I don't want to sit by you just like you don't want to sit by me. But if you want to get away from me so bad you can be the one that goes and sits in coach." He responded. I just glared at him and sank back down in my seat. Ugh I hate him so much! I glanced over and saw him on his phone.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to turn your phone off when flying." I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't really know what happens, but I don't want to find out. He glared at me.

"We haven't even taken off yet I'm just checking one more thing your highness." He smirked. God I hate that smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked forward ready to ignore him for the rest of the time that we were on the plane.

3 Hours later.

I heard my friends giggling. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw Dylan and Plovert looking back at me through the seats. I scrunched up my face, and then looked at them again confused. Then I saw Plovert hold up his phone and snap a picture. Suddenly I realized that I was extremely comfortable, and the the thing I was using as a pillow was not pillow shape.

"O God!" I shouted and sat straight up in my chair hitting Derrick in the face on the way. He groaned and also sat up looking extremely annoyed.

"Fuck Block." He stated annoyed. "What was that for?" he started rubbing his cheek. I ignored him, and turned back to Dylan.

"Seriously?" I questioned her. She just shrugged.

"I thought it was cute." She smiled. Plovert started making kissy faces at me, and I glared at him until he stopped.

"Whateves." I replied. "What time is it?"

"We should be landing in like 15 minutes." Kristen called over to me answering the question I really wanted to know. I smiled gratefully at her and started to gather my things. Derrick was still grumbling next to me.

"What do you want?" I finally asked him. Derrick narrowed his eyes at me and I shivered. When you really looked, Derrick had very nice eyes. I shook those thoughts out of my brain and focused my attention back to what he was saying.

"You're the one that hit me!" he exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"If everyone would please put on their seatbelts, we will be landing in 10 minutes." The voice of the flight attendant flowed throughout the cabin.

40 minutes later we were walking out of their airport. The warm air hit my face and I smiled.

"Let's go to the beach!" Alicia called out. I looked over at her and saw her smiling up at Josh and going to hold his hand.

"Duh! This girl needs to get her tan on! We're stopping at the resort first though right?" Claire joined in. I waltzed over to her smiling, and linked arms with her and Dylan. Kristen and Alicia joined in and we started to make out way to the car laughing and giggling the whole way there.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Note

Hello everyone. This is not a chapter. This is just a note addressing a comment that was made to my story.

_**I also do not mean for this to be a nasty letter I would just like to address a couple things**_

Dear AUDREY

First off next time you would like to insult me I would really appreciate it if you would do it under an actual account so that I could write you a note back personally instead of for everyone to see.

There are just a couple things that I would LOVE to say to you.

I usually try to live my life trying to make other people feel as good as I do. Even if I do not like a piece that somebody has written I NEVER write them a nasty review. I simply have better things to do with my life than try to make people feel bad about something that they wrote. Maybe that's your goal in life. If it is go for it. When you grow up a little bit you will realize that life is better when you smile, and when you try to get others to smile too.

Next I would like to point out that grammar has never been my strong point. It's something that I have been working very hard to get better at. This whole website is for people to PRACTICE writing! Pretty much none of these stories on this website are actually stories that are ready to be published. The whole point is that people had fun writing the stories, and people enjoy reading them. That's it. It's for FUN!

I have a question for you now. When you text someone… do you actually use sentences? Lets get real here. Not one of my friends actually uses sentences when typing out a text. The same goes for email. I have a pen pal who I have been talking to for about 4 years now. I usually don't use sentences. I'm usually typing it out on my smartphone so I don't take the time to add anything extra. The way that I typed out the emails in this story is the way that I type out my pen pal emails in real life. Doing it that way made it more realistic for me.

Yes I have read all of the clique books, including Boys R Us. The motto of the website is "unleash your imagination." That being said I always thought of Claire as a more ditzy type of person. That's how I wanted her to be in my story. It was on Purpose….. I wanted Claire to be more relatable for me because that's what her entire character is about in the clique series. How Claire acts in this story is pretty much how I act In real life. It just makes the story easier to write when I feel like I know one of the characters.

I looked up the stories that you suggested in your review. I personally wasn't really a fan of them. That's just my personal opinion. Its OK to have your own opinion about something, but to be straight up nasty about it is not OK. I WOULD NEVER in a million years write a review on either of those stories saying that I didn't like it. Maybe some people LOVE that story, just like maybe someone actually does like my story. Its ok to have different opinions. Justice Scalia and Justice Ginsburg are both justices on the Supreme Court. Scalia is extremely conservative. Ginsburg in very liberal. They obviously have VERY different views on things, but inside and outside of the court they are supposed to be super good friends. They same thing goes here. Having different opinions is fine, but everyone should be nice to each other.

If you don't like my story… FINE. I don't really care. Just like when I dance at a competition… I am dancing to please myself… not the four or five judges watching me.

Telling me that my story is "Crap with capital C" was just uncalled for. Or saying that you are "scarred for life" because of my story… ummm ok?

Thank you for letting me know your opinion. I really appreciate it. I'm sure you will appreciate my opinion just as much.

_**Lots of love!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Massie POV

"Excuse me. What did you just say to me!" I snapped at the receptionist. Anger rolled through my veins, and I felt myself ready to explode.

"Um…" The girl glanced around; obviously nervous from the hard glare I was giving her. "I just was um… telling you that I have the uh keys to your five bedroom condo…"

"Well obviously there has been some mistake." I shot back at her. This cannot be happening to me. Not now! Finally Alicia stepped forward in front of me.

"Hello. My name Is Alicia Rivera. I think that my friend Massie is just trying to say that we booked a villa that has 6 rooms. Not 5." She explained sweetly with a hint of annoyance. The receptionist started fumbling with her hands and reached up to pull at her red hair.

"Um well I can call down my manager if you would like…" She started quietly.

"Yea I think you better." I told her, still not happy about this whole situation. Claire gently nudged me in the ribs, and I looked over to her with my eyebrows raised.

"Be nice." She told me giggling. I just rolled my eyes, and I felt myself crack a smile. I turned around and walked over to the rest of my friends. Dylan looked up at me and smiled as I approached them.

"Hey guuurrrlll." She said dancing her way over to me. "What's taking so long over there?" She questioned. I scowled, and looked at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it." I growled out at her. When I looked back up I saw Josh smirking at me.

"My my my what's got Miss Massie's Panties in a bunch when we're in Hawaii?" He questioned me. I was about to respond when I saw Alicia, and Claire walking over to us with the manager right behind them.

"So what seems to be the problem over here?" He asked me with a fake smile plastered on his face. I gave him a fake smile in return before explaining to him what was going on.

"It seems to me that your hotel has made a mistake. We booked a villa with 6 rooms. Not 5."

"Mmmm…" He started. "Well we are booked solid for the next couple weeks, so unfortunately the only thing I can do is give you a discount. I apologize for the inconvenience." He finished. I felt the anger rush back to my veins and I balled up my fists. Kristen rolled her eyes and replied.

"That's fine we can figure something out." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her as his eyes looked her up and down. A disgusted look came across my face.

"Ok thanks we can take it from here. Goodbye." I raised my eyebrows at him as I quickly dismissed him.

"Ok so how are we going to split up the rooms?" Kristen asked quietly. I looked around at all of my friends and saw that they were all holding hands with their boyfriends looking at me with small smiles. I was getting a little bit confused until I heard Derrick's laughter come booming from behind me. I looked back and saw him with two girls hanging off of him. My eyes widened slightly as I turned back to face my friends.

"Oh God please no." I begged them. "We'll kill each other!"

"Mass he's not really that bad of a guy." Josh told me. "Maybe sharing a room with him will give you two the chance to get to know each other better." I saw Kemp smirk behind him.

"Yea you guys can get to know each other reaaaaallll good." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Grow up Kemp." I shot back to him. Claire stepped up to me.

"Hey this isn't going to ruin our vacation Mass! It's not like we are going to be spending a lot of time in our rooms anyway."

"Yeah. I guess you're right Claire." I smiled at her thankful that she was able to cheer me up. I let out a big sigh and I looked towards everybody.

"Alright well let's go and check out our house for the next two weeks!" I squealed excitedly.

*At the house*

As the driver pulled in to the circular driveway of the villa I saw a gorgeous house. It was tan and the sides were filled with huge windows that overlooked the perfectly groomed front yard. There were trees, and bright colored flowers and surrounded a tile path that led up the main entrance of the house. I could deffs get used to living here. I thought to myself. It's like a tropical paradise.

The car door opened and the warm air hit my untanned face. I felt my shoulders relax, and I sighed in relief. We were finally here. I've been waiting for this for months now, and I am not going to let anything, or ANYONE ruin it.

I slid out of the car and started towards the house. Suddenly Claire ran up from behind me.

"Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" She exclaimed running in front of me. I rolled my eyes at her. Claire would always be Claire. I directed the driver on where to put our luggage. Once he was gone everyone raced to get their bags and go and find the rooms that they wanted.

I choose a large room that had a balcony and a fantastic view of the ocean. It had dark wood floors that were covered with fluffy white rugs. The walls were painted a pretty sea foam green color that made the entire room seem so much more cheerful. The walls were then decorated with beautiful paintings of what I assumed were different places around the island. And lastly the huge king bed sat in the middle of the room with white sheets that looked so soft and comfortable. Overall the room was very nice. I had to admit that the person that decorated this house had some good home decorating style.

I placed my first suitcase on the bed and began to unpack my belongings when Derrick opened the door and threw his stuff onto the bed. He froze when he saw me standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned me. I gaped at him.

"Seriously Derrick." I started in hopes to jog his memory of the 'situation' we were in. When he said nothing I continued, "Weren't you listening at all when were checking into the hotel? They must have booked us to the wrong villa. They gave us one with 5 rooms instead of 6." I finished, and I continued to unpack.

"Ok…. Yea. That doesn't answer why you are here. In MY room." He told me with a duh tone laced in his annoying voice.

"How many people are here right now Derrick?" How dumb was he? Did he not get that we had to share a room?

"9" He told me. "and then there's you." He finished with a smirk. I scowled at him. This is not going to work. He is just to…. Ugh!

"Listen do I have to spell it out for you? We, as in me (Massie Block) and you (Derrick Harrington), have to SHARE a room." I all but shouted at him. He paused for a moment looking slightly confused.

"But… But I can't live with you in your evil lair!" He told me. Then he began ranting on and on about how this could not be happening to him on his spring break.

"Derrick?" I questioned him. "Are you a Justin Timberlake CD?"

"What? No"

"Then why do you think I would want to listen to you?" I finished smiling to myself. 'Whatever' he muttered under his breath and flopped down onto the king size bed.

"Whoah back this truck up." I started slightly nervous about how this would turn out. "You" I pointed to him. "Are sleeping on the couch over there." He just chuckled in response.

"No I'm not. If anyone is sleeping on the couch it's you." He informed me. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Wow you're such a gentlemen. You're sleeping on the couch and that's final!" I replied with finality in my voice.

"You don't always get everything you want Block." He snapped at me his anger finally getting the better of him.

"Ugh you don't even understand how much I hate you!" I shouted. The whole house could probably hear me, but I didn't really care anymore. He started laughing at me after that.

"Believe me when I say that the feeling is mutual." He started yelling back at me. Seriously who does this guy think he is? Ugh! Does God seriously hate me so much that he had to have me stuck here with him? I looked down into my suitcase. I grabbed my Marc Jacobs snake skin heel, and threw it. Hopefully it hit his head. Next I grabbed my bright yellow Kate Spade ballet flat. I kept throwing anything I could get my hands on at him.

Next thing I knew he started walking towards me. I would back up and he would step forward. This process went on until I felt my back pressed up against a wall right next to the door. I could feel him towering over me, and I found myself staring into his eyes. I bit my lip, and his eyes drifted down to my lips. Finally I snapped out of this weird daze.

"Get. The. Hell. Away from me!" I growled out before pushing past him and went to collect the shoes that had been thrown around the room. He looked over at me, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. Then he turned and walked out of the room.

I changed into an electric blue fringe bikini and put on a cover up. I grabbed the latest issue of cosmo, my IPhone, tanning lotion and a towel and put them into an oversized beach bag. I grabbed my favorite pair of sunglasses and walked out of the room to meet with my friends.

*At the beach*

I grabbed my tanning lotion and applied a generous amount before settling into my towel which was laid out onto the soft sand.

"Come on girls! Come and get in the water!" Kemp called over to us. I just laughed in response. The others just ignored him. "Kristen! Come on babe!" He pleaded with her. She just smirked and laid down. Soon he gave up, and we were left to tan in peace.

About 15 minutes later I felt stomping feet coming closer and closer to my spot. I glanced up and saw Cam staring down at me smiling.

"Want to play some soccer?" He asked me. I was about to say no when he started looking at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose It wouldn't hurt to play a quick game." I told him with a small smile playing at the corners of my mouth. Alicia suddenly protested.

"Mass, I don't do the whole 'sports' thing!" She started out. Kristen cut in before I could.

"One game is not going to hurt you leesh." She rolled her eyes at her.

"Ok let's pick teams!" Josh called out. "How about Cam, Mass, Dylan, Kemp, and Chris are on one team and me, Derrick, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire are on the other team. This time it was Derrick who was protesting.

"Wait why do we have three girls on our team?" He pouted. I looked over and saw Cam glaring at him, and silently telling him to shut up.

"Ok guys! The rules are… that there are no rules!" Kemp said deciding to put his two cents in. I rolled my eyes at Kemp's pointless comment. Then we all took our positions to start the game.

It was a very competitive game and the score was 5-5. We had decided that the next team to make a goal would be the winner. I intercepted the ball when Alicia tried to pass the ball over the Kristen. I took off running towards where Derrick was sitting in the goal. As I got closer I saw Derrick smile and he turned to say something to Josh, who was standing right next to him. I pulled my leg back and closed my eyes before I kicked the ball.

The next thing I heard was Derrick groaning in pain. I opened my eyes and saw him crouched down on the ground holding his 'special area'. My eyes widened and I tried to hold back the giggles that were threatening to sneak out. I heard the rest of my friends burst out laughing at Derrick's obvious pain.

"I think we should get back to the house now." Kemp said through his laughter. The only one who didn't find the situation funny was Derrick, who was busy glaring at me, and limping towards the car.

By the time we got back to the house it was so late that we decided to go and get some sleep so we had some energy for tomorrow. As I walked out of the bathroom from changing into my pajamas I saw Derrick dragging a blanket and pillow over to the couch. Suddenly I felt bad that I was making him sleep on the couch.

"Hey." I called over to him. He looked over his shoulder at me. "Maybe we can share the bed." I muttered. His eyes widened in disbelief, and then he narrowed his eyes at me trying to see if I was lying or not. Finally he grabbed the pillow and blanket and made his way back over to the bed. He flopped down and took his phone out. I quietly walked over and did the same. I logged onto my email and saw that 125soccerdude was online.

Iheartshopping: OMG Hey hey!

125soccerdude:Oh hey wats goin on?

Iheartshopping: im relaxing from a long day at the beach

125soccerdude: haha same here I was at the beach like all day

Iheartshopping: I wonder if I saw you today when I was there

125soccerdude: anythings possible ;)

I looked over and saw that Derrick was also texting people on his phone.

"Soooo… who ya texting?" I finally asked him tired of the awkward silence that was filling the room. He briefly looked over at me.

"Uh nobody." He told me gruffly. "Umm who you texting?" I bit my lip before responding.

"Nobody."

Iheartshopping: Do you think that we are ever going to meet?

125soccerdude: New York's not that big of a place :P

Iheartshopping: haha yea I guess it's not lol

125soccerdude: we could always help fate out a little bit haha

Iheartshopping: and how do you propose we do that?

"Derrick." I said quietly. He looked over at me with his eyes half closed. "I'm sorry about… you know." When he raised his eyebrows I added to my apology. "Sorry about hitting you… down there" I said sheepishly. I could feel the redness creeping onto my cheeks.

"Mmm yea it's fine." He told me with a small smile his face.

125soccerdude: We could agree to meet someplace sometime? If you want to I mean…

Iheartshopping: well… for all I know you could be 60 and gross :P

I heard Derrick chuckle and I looked over at him. All he did in response was tilt his phone even more so that I couldn't see it.

125soccerdude: haha I can assure you that I am not

Iheartshopping: haha well in that case… I would like to meet someplace sometime

125soccerdude: good. Because I wasn't going to give you another option

Ihearshopping: alright mr. bossy :P im going to bed ill talk to you later :)

125soccerdude: haha sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite!

I smiled as I placed my phone face down on the side table and turned off my lamp. I snuggled into the covers until I was comfortable.

"Goodnight Derrick." I mumbled in my half asleep state of mind.

"Yea, Night Block." He mumbled back as he leaned over and turned off his lamp.

**YAAAAY! All done! I hope you like this chapter! I tried to make this chapter longer because I'm not positive when the next update will be, but I will try as hard as I can! Please review this chapter. However please to not leave any nasty reviews. Lastly if there is anything that you want added to this story line please feel free to tell me. **

**~lots of love**


End file.
